forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 1.43
Hello Kings and Queens, The update to 1.43 will take place on Thursday, January 22nd, 2015. We have focused on bugfixing and some various small improvements, including a few that were suggested by you - our players. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for this little inconvenience. A question that might be bothering you - where is version 1.42? This update in fact combines both versions 1.42 and 1.43 in one bigger package. Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Team 'Improvements and changes' A new way of displaying long numbers It was the case for a while now, that the very long numbers did not always fit their allotted space. To solve that problem, very long numbers are now abbreviated in various places of the game. Attached/Unattached units filter This is a feature that was requested some time ago by you - our players. We have added a new filter in the army management that will allow you to display only attached or unattached units, according to your current needs. Other improvements *The PvP Army Management window received some polishing touches. *When hovering over a guild's sector, all of the guild's sectors are now highlighted. *Some texts and tool tips in the game were slightly improved and adjusted. *Time display in some places was improved. *Tutorial received lots of minor changes that, although not directly visible, should make things more obvious to new players. *An Aid-related entry is now added to the event history, when an Aid action was not possible. *If the tournaments are running, it is now easily possible to reach all the PvP rankings from the ages that you have already conquered via the event history. Other changes and improvements *The "moon" icon is back for goods buildings. *The registration form has been slightly improved to make the registration process easier and more understandable. *Tutorial graphical assets have been adjusted, to make sure that new players do not have troubles understanding the tutorial steps. *The pop-up window for residential buildings has been changed to make it consistent with production buildings. *Some battle tooltips have been slightly improved. *Great Building construction info in the Inventory has been improved. *Animations will be disabled automatically if the game detects that a player is running out of video memory. 'Bugfixes' *Fixed an issue where damaged units were not updated in military buildings after auto-battle. *Fixed an issue causing a Flash error on levelling up Royal Albert Hall. *Animations were only running once in certain places of the game. *The cancel button was sometimes greyed out when placing an expansion. *There were some missing goods tool tips in goods buildings. *Fixed an issue where the tutorial does not correctly show after refreshing. *The Aid button in the event history was not greyed after a player left the guild. *Fixed an issue where the aid button in event history not greyed out when target player was attacked. *Used missile artillery units could reappear in battle if the player closes and then continues a battle. *Fixed an issue where the context window does not appear when clicking on any Avatar in the Global Ranking window. *Fixed an issue preventing players from contributing FPs to neighbour's Great Buildings. *Sell mode was not cancelled after selling was cancelled in confirmation window. *The event history window was sometimes coming up unexpectedly during battles. *The contributors list in Great Buildings was sometimes incorrectly ordered. *The game was crashing sometimes when returning to the own city when neighbour's city hasn't been fully loaded. *Winter market animation was missing for polished winter market. *The cancel button was sometimes missing when placing an expansion. *On the right side bar idle icon didn't always disappear when using "collect all" for military buildings. *Overlapping of buildings when moving them was sometimes wrong. *There was a useless piece of text in the town hall. It was removed. *When clicking on a tower of the PvP line in the top row of the event history, the line was getting shifted to the left. Category:Changelog